To Hermione Granger
by LeelaLaFleur
Summary: Her husband is cheating on her, Ginny knows that, but yet she will never tell...


_We walk through the front door of a cozy looking apartment. I see you got up from couch and hurry towards us._

_I have to admit, a bolt of jealousy rushes through my heart. You look beautiful, exotic, stunning. Your hair falls in soft curls around your face, creating an effect of chocolate waterfall. Your amber eyes are almost completely hidden behind thick naturally dark eyelashes as you smile at us. When I look at you, at your perfectly formed hips and bee-like waist, I wish I have never had kids. Back at school you always wore pants or XL-sized sweaters, so nobody noticed the gorgeous woman you were slowly becoming. Well, almost nobody…_

_You hug me lightly, being very careful of the small baby in my arms. You say how much you missed us and little Albus, whom you delicately peck on the cheek. I smile because it's the only thing I can manage right now. Then you turn to my husband, give him a wink and politely joke about his haircut. I walk over to my brother, who is already waiting for little for little Albus with open arms. He so wants to have kids. I know, because he told when he came to our house drunk one night couple years ago after one of your fight. He yelled for a while calling you many bad words, but then he broke. He cried in my arms telling me how much he loves you and how much he wants to have a family. He told me one more thing that night. He told me you are cheating on him with Malfoy. I was so relieved until my brother pulled out the supposed love letter from Draco he found in her purse, and I recognized the handwriting. I cried just as much as Ron that night…_

_All four of us are sitting in the kitchen, chatting about life and those new regulations at the ministry, when my husband asks you to point him to your bathroom. You get up saying that you will show him rather than explaining since you have to fetch a clean hand-towel for him. He follows you out of the kitchen and I am almost positive what is going to happen next._

_As soon as the door shuts, you're going to grab his tie, pulling his lips closer to yours and I know he won't resist one bit. He will probably push you against the closest wall so you can wrap those long tanned legs around his waist. It will take only a couple seconds before you get tired of kissing and will move on into the bathroom. There you will lock the door while he slips your red dress off. You will loosen the buttons of his shirt one by one, playing it seductively. He won't be able to hold it long before he drops his pants and…_

_My brother waves his hand in front of my face. I slap it off and try to pretend to be 'just tired'. He asks me more boring questions while my world crumbles second after second. I cannot believe my brother is so oblivious of his wife's life. It's almost impossible to miss, but he is 100% positive you ended your affair with Draco. No wonder, you gave up your secrete affair with young heir so easily, considering that there never was any. Really, how stupid can Ron be to not see the signs? They are all over._

_It takes 7minutes 35 seconds before you and my husband return to the kitchen, apologizing for the delay and explaining that you got caught by new release of the Wizards Weekly. It would be almost believable if your lipstick wasn't gone from your kiss-swollen lips and my husband's hair wasn't so disheveled. Suddenly I feel nauseated, but I hold it in as necessary._

_We talk for the rest of the evening until it's time for me, my husband and little Albus to go. You two lead us to the door and say how much fun it was to see us. First I hug my brother, silently watching the exchange between my husband and you. He hugs you tight whispering something in your hair. You laugh lightly and reach to straighten his round glasses, but he grabs your hand and kisses it instead. It scares me to see so much love in his eyes when he looks at you. You raise your eyebrow playfully and turn towards me._

_I feign the sweetest smile and make myself return your hug. It feels like thousand cruciatus inflicting pain to my soul. I can barely stop myself from pulling your hair, cursing you and making you suffer._

_But I don't. I will never tell Harry or Ron that I know about the affair, because I know if you left Ron, Harry would leave me and follow you._

_But remember this: I hate you, Hermione Jane Granger. I hate you for taking my husband, the father of my son and the only man I have ever loved._

_Ginny_


End file.
